Give me all of you
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Connor had been told that deviancy came with free choice. That he'd be able to chose what to do with his life; but also with whom. On paper, anyway. I had taken Connor and Hank months to finally get together (the Lieutenant somehow seemed determined to let Connor find someone else, someone more "suitable" when Connor had only ever wanted Hank) and now he wanted… well. More.


**Hello everyone! **

**This one shot has been commissioned by the lovely RkThot on twitter, a while back. I'm truly sorry that it took me so long for me to finish it, my life has been pretty crazy in the last few months. You asked for trans!Connor having a size kink while Hank was a bit shy about the entire situation, and I hope I did not disappoint! **

**Beware, in this work, Connor is a trans man. Take care of yourself first and foremost, if it's not something you're comfortable with. **

**This work is unbeta'd, and I'm not a native English speaker. I really hope that I did not make too many mistakes, but please let me know if it's too unbearable! **

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Connor had been told that deviancy came with free choice. That he'd be able to chose what to do with his life; but also with whom. On paper, anyway. I had taken Connor and Hank months to finally get together (the Lieutenant somehow seemed determined to let Connor find someone else, someone more "suitable" when Connor had only ever wanted Hank) and now he wanted… well. More.

But Hank was determined to ignore each and every attempt of intimacy Connor initiated. Which was a problem, because Connor was horny.

Cyberlife might not have planned deviancy and everything that happened with it, but it sure implanted what passed as hormones in android's bodies. Mostly in those destined for the Eden club, the ones forced to have physical relationships with humans, but also (and that, many androids discovered it later) in others, well hidden behind secret programs and other codes. It might have been because humans ended up craving sexual affections from their domestic androids, or as Hank would say "because Cyberlife technicians were perverts", but androids had hormones, and deviancy unleashed them.

The problem, once again, was that Hank was nicely but surely stopping every attempt at intimacy that Connor started. From the first time Connor has tried to subtly sit on Hank's lap when he watched a game, to the moment he had caught his hand when Connor was trying to slide it in the older man's pants, Hank just didn't want them to get intimate. But it had started to become a problem, because Connor was horny at first, but now he felt desperate. He was desperate to get his boyfriend to touch him, to do more than hold his hands at time and kiss his neck when he was feeling adventurous.

Markus had told him about human's boundaries, their triggers and their constant overthinking. Yet, Connor didn't feel like Hank was particularly shy about his sexual life, and he started wondering if the problem wasn't just him. He knew that Hank has changed his mind about androids and had even helped them during the revolution, but maybe he hadn't truly thought about the prospect of dating one.

He didn't want to think about the fact that Hank might just be regretting his decision to date him and offering him his place to stay as well, and was repulse by the idea of touching him. But the prospect was so frightening that it completely terrified him, and he tried his best not to think about it. So instead, he tried to get Hank to finally, finally sleep with him. Because what else could prove him that this wasn't the case, right?

So this time, Connor had a plan. He was going to get Hank to sleep with him, on this very night. Or get humiliated trying, there was no between (but he truly hoped that it would not end this way, because he wasn't sure to be able to live with the heartbreak afterwards).

He had planned everything, from the jazz music Hank liked so much to the fresh new sheets on the bed. He even had to prevent Sumo from lying on them as soon as the bed was clean and well made again, because the dog was just as stubborn as his master. He made him a burger (less greasy and way more healthy than the ones from the Kitchen Feed), lit up a few candles (five to be exact, not to scare Hank too much), and waited on his lover with Sumo.

At precisely 6:34, Hank came home from work. Connor had taken the day off to elaborate his little plan, but he seriously hoped that Hank would not hold it against him. Ever since the revolution, Connor had been granted a real status in the society, and this status came with a job and permission to take days off. He never really had the chance to do so, but now seemed the perfect opportune time.

He heard the car before anything else, and a couple of minutes after, Hank was walking through the front door.

"Con?" he called, putting his keys on the bowl next to the door before removing his coat. "You there?"

Connor left the bedroom to enter the living room, turning on the lights on with a soft smile to illuminate the room with a soft glow that matched the decaying light outside of the house. The sun was setting earlier now at this time of the year, and Connor already missed the long walks him and Hank used to take with Sumo at the end of a hard working day. From his pillow, Sumo wagged his tail and raised his head in Hank's direction for a short moment before putting it on his hugs paws again with a yawn.

"My own dog doesn't even greet me when I come home" groaned Hank,a playful smile tugging the corner of his lips. There was no heat behind the words, and Connor took this as invitation to greet him properly.

"I missed you" he said, embracing Hank with both his arms around his neck to be able to kiss him properly, balancing his weight on his toes a little.

He could still taste the faint lingering taste of Hank's meal on his lips, and he opened his mouth to plunge his tongue deeper in the other man's mouth with care. Hank opened his lips in invitation, letting both their tongues dance together for a little while before they parted for air, Connor's left thumb playing with the nape of Hank's neck. Hank hummed against the ministration, his lips slightly parting in a content grin.

"What have I done to deserve such a treatment?" he asked, his fingers digging into Connor's hips with care, pushing just enough to make his lover shiver in pleasure.  
Connor chuckled. "Do I need a reason?"

Hank did not push further, but Connor could feel his heated but curious gaze on him all through dinner. They sat down together as always, Connor's hands finding Hank's lovingly while the older man ate and told him about his day at the office. Connor couldn't help but laugh at the picture Hank painted of Reed, once again humiliated in front of the whole precinct by his new partner, Nines, and Hank joined him in his hilarity.

"But seriously" Hank asked a little while later, when they were both doing the dishes together. (Hank always washed, Connor always dried). "You've been acting weird tonight. is everything alright?"

Connor smiled, putting down the plate he was holding. "Why don't we leave this for tomorrow morning?"  
"Why Connor, would you leave such a mess in the kitchen?" Hank teased with a smirk.

The android only poked his hip in response, taking his lover's hand to guide him to the bedroom. "I just wanted to do something nice for you tonight" he explained as he pushed the door open, revealing the lit candles and the perfectly made bed. "Don't I have the right?"

Hank looked around the bedroom, a little surprised by the whole set up. His eyes fell on the candles, then the bed, and finally got back to Connor, standing there in the opening of the door.

"Don't you like it?" the android finally asked, biting down his bottom lip in an habit he had picked from one of their coworkers.  
Hank nodded. "I do! I really do. I'm just…" he trailed off, looking at his environment once again. "I'm just not used to all of this anymore".  
"Are you surprised in the good way then?" Connor asked again, his hands pressing against Hank's with a little more force, testifying of his anxiety.  
"Yeah, Con. In a good way."

To emphasize his words, the older man kissed his lover's mouth softly, letting his teeth graze the soft skin with care. At the gesture, Connor moaned, a loud open sound that resonated in the dark room. Hank couldn't help but laugh, the deep rumbling of his hilarity vibrating in his chest pressed tight against Connor's.

"Is that what you wanted?" the bigger man whispered, lips pressing against the side of Connor's face, where his LED was pulsing a steady shade of blue. "for me to kiss you like this, press you against the wall?"

He punctuated his words with a small laugh, Connor's body tensing against him where he was held against the cold wall and pushing a thigh in between his legs.

"What do you want, Connor?" he finally asked, breathless himself.

Connor could feel the hardening length push against his hip, insistent and hot, yet he couldn't rock his body into it. he might have been an android, but Hank Anderson was a force of nature.

"I want you" the android whimpered, brown eyes pleading. "Please, Hank. I want you so bad."

For a brief moment, he could see hesitation in Hank's big blue eyes, but this uncertainty left as quickly as it appeared. Instead, rough hands grabbed his hips, manoeuvring both their bodies towards the large bed in the center of the room, only to let them fall on it in a muffled laugh. As soon as Hank balanced his weight on his side, liberating Connor's arms, the android found the hem of his shirt and made his slide above his head.

"Aren't you greedy" Hank giggled, helping his boyfriend throw the disregarded shirt on the floor, giddy. "What's it with you?"  
"What's it with me?" Connor asked, incredulous. "are you kidding? I've been trying to get into your pants for weeks now, and you've left me hanging and horny. Tonight, there's no running away from me."

At these words, Hank's mouth opened in protest, but he was cut by his lover once again. Their mouth collided in a messy but passionate kiss that left then my both panting, before Connor pushed his forehead against Hank's.

"Please, Hank. Let me have you."

Connor could actually see Hank giving up through his sparkling blue eyes, and let out a triumphant moan as his big hands found his ass, squeezing it between his fingers and making him groan in pleasure. Sparkles of desire ricocheted through the android's heated body, and he opened his legs almost as an automatism, hands finding purchase on Hank's tummy as he pushed his lover to lie on the bed.

"Connor, I don't know if-"

The older man's protests died in his throat as Connor took off his pants as quickly as he was able to, throwing them on the other side of the room without looking back. Only his oversized hoodie remained on his skin, hoodie that he had stolen from his lover a couple of days before. Hank's fingers started digging in the meaty synthetic skin of his thighs when he lowered his gaze to his labia, pretty pink and already soaked. His pretty dick was standing proudly between the folds of his front hole, and Hank barely resisted the urge to push his thumb against the slit, making Connor mewl in pleasure.

"Hank" Connor sighed, hips rolling against the thumb barely grazing his aching erection "please, your clothes, I need…"

He stopped talking long enough to let out a low moan as Hank used his index finger and thumb to circle his dick and pump it a few times.

"Hank!" he squealed, a gush of slick running down his thighs and soaking Hank's lower body as well. "Clothes, off, now!"

The low rumble of Hank's laugh made Connor squirm even more when it vibrated against his slit, before Hank pushed his lover away for a couple of seconds to get his pants, socks and tee-shirt off.

"You're still wearing your underwear" Connor growled as he eyed the bulge in his lover's pants, mouth watering at the sight. "I want it all off."

But his phrase did not have the expected effect on Hank, who sighed and started rubbing his hands together.

"Listen, Connor…"  
"Is there something wrong?" the android asked, too preoccupied to let him finish. His hands found Hank's chest by automatism, checking his lover's cardiac rhythm and stress levels manually.

Hank sighed again, grabbing Connor's hand in his.

"Nothing wrong per say, Connor. Just something that I have to tell you. About this" he gestured between their bodies, "about us."

Connor could feel anxiety rising in his throat, crushing his chest and chassis. He remembered to control his synthetic breath before truly worrying his lover, exhaling slowly but surely.

"Are you displeased with me?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "You know I could always change my appearance if it's what you want."  
Hank frowned. "What? No! No, of course I'm not displeased by your appearance, Connor. You're perfect." he slightly pushed a finger against Connor's wet lips, teasing the still hard dick with the palm of his hand. "Everything about you is perfect, Connor."

The android frowned, his hands stilling against Hank's sides.

"Then what is it? I don't understand, Hank. Help me understand."

The lieutenant nodded once, letting go of his partner's flesh for a moment to push himself up the bed a little bit, sitting down with his back against the headboard to be more comfortable.

"I don't want you to feel obligated" Hank admitted, his blue eyes boring into Connor's. "I know you probably are horny and wanna get things to the next level, but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Connor blinked. "I don't feel like I have to, Hank. I want you, I told you so."  
"But what if something scares you, Connor?" the older man asked, his hand coming up to stroke the younger man's hair tenderly.  
"Scares me?"  
"You've never had sex before. And my body, or me, or even sex itself… it might not be what you're expecting."

Connor raised an eyebrow, clearly feeling the challenge and hesitation behind Hank's words.

"I assure you Hank" he replied slowly, letting a small smile spread through his face, "I am more than up to anything you're willing to give me."

This seemed to ease the tension in Hank's shoulders at least. With a final heated look, Hank finally gave up and nodded, short and assured.

"Alright. Get on your back, you goofy android".

Connor couldn't suppress a laugh that escaped his synthetic lungs as he let himself fall on the mattress, hearing it groan under his weight. Hank rolled his eyes, even though Connor could feel his amusement, and knelt between his lover's parted thighs.

The sight before him took his breath away, as he laid eyes on the offered flesh (synthetic, but oh so very real still) and resisted the urge to just claim and mark it. He had a feeling that Connor would not entirely be opposed to the idea itself, but the android's first time deserved a proper treatment. Hank was no animal (or at least not always), and he could control himself enough to take his time. Especially since it had been so long since he'd last made love to something else than his hands.

"Hank, please" Connor squirmed, blushing under the heated gaze. Hank marvelled at the details of the synthetic blush, spreading to Connor's neck then chest and disappearing in the hoodie he was still wearing.  
"Patience, baby boy" the older man whispered, visibly amused. "Good things come to those who wait."

Connor actually huffed at that, rolling his eyes like the brat he was. Frowning, Hank slapped the meaty skin of his thigh with the palm of his hand, earning himself a gasp.

"This okay?" he muttered, making sure that Connor was agreeing to this kind of dynamics.

Granted, it didn't look like a problem for the android considering his open mouth and shining eyes. But he still waited for a verbal confirmation, and the half sobbed "yeah" that Connor pronounced was enough to reassure him.

"Alright baby, let's look at you a little bit closer shall we?" Hank teased, roaming his hands up Connor's thighs to grab them firmly, spreading them with a content look. Connor yelped, a sweet little sound that made Hank laugh.

He knew he must have looked like a predator when his eyes fell on Connor's gorgeous little dick, wet with want and painfully erected. He licked his lips slowly, never taking his eyes off the sight before him, and dived in without further notice.

He was aware of the surprised noise that Connor made when his lips touched his dick, sucking it firmly and pressing the side of his tongue against it, but he chose to concentrate on his task. He wasn't an expert in sucking dicks per say, but he never had complaints either. He wanted to make it good for Connor, so he followed his instincts and did what he himself liked. Judging by the sounds that fell out of Connor's mouth, he was doing alright at least. Sucking the erected member between his lips, he pushed the tip of his tongue against the tip of his dick while rubbing his lower lip against Connor's fold, wet and swollen with want. He could feel his lover's wetness dampening his chin and the sheets below him, and eventually let go of the swollen member with a loud "pop" to lick right against his twitching hole and gather some of his wetness. He didn't taste like anything really, but it wasn't a turn off either. It kind of felt like tasting lube for Hank, but the sounds Connor made when he slurped around the wetness in his mouth was worth the mouthful.

"God, Hank!" Connor whimpered, fingers finding Hank's hair and tightening in it. "Hank, it feels so good, uhhh!"

He lost all coherency when Hank let go of one of his legs and circled a finger around his hole, teasing him lightly.

"That ok?" he mumbled against the inside of Connor's thigh, kissing the soft skin there.  
Connor nodded, so hard that it shook the bed frame. "Yes! yes, please!"

Slowly but surely, Hank pushed his middle finger inside Connor's tight walls. To his surprise, Connor did not even clench against the intrusion, walls fluttering against his digit but getting used to the feeling extremely quickly.

"That's a good boy" Hank praised, kissing the tip of Connor's dick with a smirk while he worked his fingers in and out of him oh so slowly.

He looked at his own digit disappearing inside his lover with gritted teeth, trying very hard to ignore his own excitation pulsing between his legs. The sounds Connor made didn't help, and he let go of Connor's second thigh to push the palm of his hand against his dick to relieve himself a bit. He knew it wouldn't be possible for him to keep going like this for much longer, his dick aching and begging for some kind of touch.

"You okay there Con'?" he asked, licking his lips to gather the wetness that was coating them, knowing it was a lost cause since his beard was most likely soaked as well.

Connor nodded again, eyes wide and shining. Hank smirked, pressing his lips to the junction between Connor's hips and thighs before getting on his knees again, the bones making a creaking sound as he groaned.

"I need you now" Connor whispered, for what felt like the hundredth time in one night. He spread his legs even wider, and Hank took a deep breath.  
"Alright" he whispered, hands slowly teasing the hem of his boxer briefs, taking his sweet time to play with it under Connor's hungry gaze.  
"Don't you dare tease me" the android groaned, brows furrowed and plump lips captured between his sharp teeth. "I've waited long enough to get you, and I'm more than ready."

And that he was, soaking wet against the sheets and twitching with need. Hank didn't have to look down to see how impatient his lover was, body begging to be filled and taken.

"Remember" he said, fingers stilling against the edge of his underwear, "we don't have to do anything you don't want to, right?"  
Connor huffed. "I told you, I want you. What more do you want?"

Hank's only response was to roll his eyes, and he finally pushed his boxers down his legs, exposing his hard cock that slapped against his lower belly at the movement. Connor's eyes followed the movement, and almost comically bulged as he took in the sight before him.

"You're... " he let out a breath, eyes shining. "Big. Very, big."

This remark made Hank blush, a beautiful pink blush that spread to his hairy chest. He shrugged, but Connor could clearly see that he wasn't as unbothered as he seemed at first glance. His big thighs twitched when Connor held out a hand, touching the purpling flesh of his cock with his warm palm, gently and unhurried.

"Do you still want it?" Hank finally asked, breathless and unsure. "Do you still want me?"

Connor looked up at him, brown frowned. He took the time to analyse his lover's features for a moment, the clenched and twitching muscles in his jaw and the hopeful spark in his eyes, before smiling warmly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want you, Hank?"  
The older man pointed at his cock, still blushing like a virgin. "Well, it doesn't… let's just say that some people don't like it."

Connor huffed, his fingers wrapping around the soft flesh of Hank's shaft. As much as he'd documented himself on human sexuality, videos and photos weren't half as exciting as the real thing. The member in his hand was hard, hot and heavy as he discovered it inch by inch. He leaned in to be able to look at it better, inhaling the musky scent with a low moan that made Hank's entire body shake with need.

"Connor, you're killing me here" he groaned, his low and rough voice warming up Connor's insides. "Just tell me… Tell me what I gotta do, alright? I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't want you to force yourself."  
"I want all of you" Connor replied, looking up. His LED was still steady blue, soft and reassuring. "I mean it, Hank. I want you inside of me, now."

The android mentioned for his lover to lie down on the bed, back propped against the pillows he'd arranged for the occasion. Hank's cock was resting against his lower belly, fat and leaking with want, and he licked his lips at the sight.

"Just, go slow okay?" Hank's voice was filled with want but bleeding with concern as the younger man positioned himself above him, straddling his thighs.

To be able to look down at himself, Connor grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and put it in his mouth, uncovering his perfectly toned abs and flat stomach. Behind his legs, his dick was twitching with want as wetness slid down his thighs, covering Hank's skin as well.

"What if I don't wanna go slow?" the android teased between his clenched teeth, voice muffled by the fabric of his sweater.

He reached between his legs to take a hold on Hank's cock, pushing it against his wet folds with a moan barely contained. The fat head pushed against his swollen lips as he keened, thighs trembling as he tried his best not to rush himself. As much as he wanted it and as much as he knew he could take, he knew it would ruin everything to force his insides apart too quickly. Hank would probably freak out, too. The older man was looking at his lover with awe, his long hair spread on the pillow beside his head and lips opened in a silent moan that seemed stuck in his throat.

"Just don't…" Hank huffed, big palms coming to rest on Connor's thighs to help him position himself. "Don't hurt yourself, alright? Or I'm calling everything off."

Connor knew his lover wasn't kidding in the slightest. If there was one thing that was constant with Hank in every circumstances, it was his tendency to care so much. So when it came to Connor, and in that case their sex life, it was only logical for him to be just as involved. With more care this time, Connor lowered himself slightly, pushing the mushroom head of Hank's dick inside of him as he shuddered. He could feel Hank's fingers tightening on his synthetic flesh as he took more and more of his shaft inside of him, his walls squeezing the flesh so beautifully.

"Fuck, Con!" Hank groaned when he was halfway in, pausing a little to let his lover take a breath. "You take me so fucking good, god!"

Connor only moaned in response, low and filthy even if muffled against the tissue in his mouth. It was soaked with synthetic saliva, but it also gave Connor a thing to bite on as he pushed back his limits.

"For Fuck's sake, Connor. No one ever… no one ever took me like this."

Hank was breathless, he looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes opened as he pushed his head back in the pillow, moaning without restraints. His words sinked in the android's mind and he let out an echoing sound of pleasure, weirdly satisfied by the idea that he was the first one to take Hank like this, beautifully and whole.

"Feels so good, Hank" he moaned, head thrown back. His jaw was starting to hurt, his teeth squeezing around the sweater, but he was too far gone to care.

Soon, his thighs were firmly wrapped around Hank's, his lover's shaft buried entirely inside him. He rolled his hips experimentally, enjoying the fullness of the fat member inside of him. Behind his closed eyelids, he dismissed a few error messages and simply enjoyed the moment to its fullest.

"Are you.. Are you okay?" Hank finally asked, trying very hard to control his breathing.  
"Okay?" Connor let out a giggle that turned into a moan when it made his insides squeeze deliciously around Hank's cock. He finally let go of the sweatshirt, that fell and covered most of his torso. "I'm more than okay. You feel… God, Hank. You feel so good!"

His entire body was trembling, which made it almost impossible for him to raise himself on his knees. However, it didn't prevent him from rolling his hips, moaning obscenely at the feeling of Hank's member pressing against his insides, heavy and hot. His sensible spot was assaulted as well, making him clench and move even faster. Hank moved his hand from his hips to the place where they were joined, pushing the sweater away and rubbing his thumb against Connor's shiny dick. The action made the android mewl with pleasure, and he raised himself only to fall back on Hank's lap harder, clenching tight around him.

"Connor, fuck"

Without any previous warning, Hank pushed himself in a seated position to switch their places, holding onto Connor's legs as he spread them to penetrate him again. As soon as he pushed his dick into the tight (oh so tight) hole slowly, enjoying the way it twitched around him, he let out a pleased moan. It had been so long since he last had sex, and he'd meant what he said to Connor before. Most of his exs (boyfriends and girlfriends) used to shy away once they got a good look on what he was packing. He didn't blame them, not in the slightest, but he had missed fucking into someone deep and fast like he was fucking Connor. The small android took his pounding like a pro, each thrust inside of him making him moan loud in the vast space. The sound of their thighs slapping against each other were filling the bedroom, loud and obscene, and Hank let his eyes fall on the place where they body met. His thick cock was sliding into Connor so easily, coming out shining with his juices, more and more every time. With another groan, Hank let go of Connor's right thigh to wrap his fingers around his dick, proudly standing and twitching with desire.

"Oh, Hank" mewled Connor, his big blue eyes finding his lover's, LED circling yellow then red for a short moment. "I'm gonna…"  
"Yeah" Hank groaned, satisfied.

He was very close himself. It had been so long since he'd last be this excited that it was impossible for him to hold back his orgasm, as much as he'd love to. He started pounding with even more force into his lover, earning delicious little cries of pleasure in response as the bedframe shook against the wall.

"That's it, doll" he groaned between clenched teeth, his dick harder than ever. "Come with me, baby."

He'd never thought that the android would be one for cute nicknames, but he wasn't entirely surprised that he liked it either. Connor had developed a pretty strong personality after the end of the android revolution, and he craved affection like nothing else.

"Hank" Connor cried out, thighs tensing around the older man.

He slipped his hand lower, letting go of Connor's dick to press a finger alongside his cock, stretching Connor's insides wide. The action tore a yelp out of Connor's lungs as he opened his eyes comically wide, before clenching hard on the dick inside him as he came. It took Hank only a few more thrusts for him to come as well, the tight heat of Connor's insides milking him for all he had. He did not miss the way Connor's glassy eyes rolled back with content as he unloaded himself inside of him, some of it escaping as he kept thrusting until it suddenly became too much for the both of them.

When he pulled out, Connor let out a choked moan, looking between his legs as Hank's retreating member was followed with thick globes of come sliding down the crack of his ass and onto the mattress. For the show, Hank pushed a fat finger inside of his lover to push it all back in, and he knew he'd have to talk about that particular kink later on with the android as he moaned at the gesture.

They laid together for a while, Hank grabbing Connor's little body to arrange them correctly on the bed, spooning his lover. He tried very hard not to smile when Connor sighed with content as he held him close, belly pushing against the small of his back. Although there was no way Connor was tired in the human sense of the term, Hank liked to think that he needed some time to recover from their lovemaking still.

"When you said that I was the first one taking you like this…" Connor started after a moment, breaking the silence of the room. "What did you mean?"

Hank hummed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the floating sensation of the endorphins still running through his body.

"Well, it's just that I'm not a small man by any means" he replied, realising that this conversation was more awkward that he'd like to admit. "And it scared some people before, you know."  
"Oh."

They fell silent for a moment, and Hank felt Connor wriggle in his grip as he tried to turn around and face him.

"I'm glad we found each other then, Hank" the android whispered, a smirk twisting his gorgeous face. "Because this?" he gestured at their body, and the unmade bed. "Is just perfect for me. I told you before, and I will tell you again, Hank Anderson."

He pushed one of his hand in Hank's hair, playing with the strands as the other one cupped his face.

"I want all of you."


End file.
